Only Time Will Tell
by ViolettLeigh
Summary: AU- After a year Dean and Sam return home to find their little sister is turning into the one thing they never wanted and to add on to the stress shes got eyes for a certain prophet. M for language and possibly other things later on.
1. Welcome home!

The 3 o'clock bell rang and Jaylee shot out of her seat. It was Friday, Finally, and now she could spend the weekend working to get paint for the car her guardian Bobby had given her for Christmas.

Jaylee walked out of the gates leading to the road outside of her high school. Her eyes scanned the street looking for Bobby's car of the week a 1960 Chevy truck in baby blue. She spotted him and quickly walked across the street.

"Hey Bobby!" She said hopping into the truck.

"Hey! How was your day?" He asked as her pulled the old truck away from the curb.

Jaylee sighed. "Bobby you know my answer! My day sucked as usual. There were bitchy girls and rude guys who find making fun of me awesome." She answered sarcastically.

Bobby laughed "Well perk up I have a surprise for you at home."

Jaylee lit up "Is it bigger than a bread box?"

Bobby nodded "a lot bigger."

The whole ride home Jaylee thought about what Bobby had gotten her.

"_Probably paint for my car. That means I don't have to work overtime this weekend. YAY!"_

They pulled into the junk yard where their house was. Jaylee was still in a daze.

"Jaylee!" Bobby shouted "Girl get your head outta the clouds and come on!"

Jaylee snapped out of it and Got out of the truck quickly following Bobby inside. She threw her bag on a chair in the corner and turned to Bobby.

"So…" She questioned.

He walked behind her and covered her eyes. Bobby led her through what she guessed was the door to the living room.

"Okay Ima take my hands off but I'm trusting you to keep them eyes shut."

Jaylee laughed and replied "I will! You know I hate ruining surprises."

He backed away and she heard shuffling

"Okay you can open your eyes now"

Jaylee opened her eyes and screamed. There standing before her were her brothers. Sam and Dean had been gone for almost a year now with no contact. If she wasn't so happy to see them alive, she'd kill them! She ran and jumped into Sam's arms. He hugged her tight, almost squeezing the air out of her lungs. "I missed you so much Sammy!" She spoke into his shoulder still clinging onto him.

"Well hello to you too" Dean uttered under his breath.

Jaylee jumped from Sam's arms and attacked Dean. He fell backwards onto the couch that sat behind them Jaylee tumbling onto his lap in a fit of giggles. After all that had happed Dean could say he felt truly happy in that moment.

"I missed you the most Dean" She laughed while holding his face in her hands.

Dean smiled and hugged her tight.

"Okay! I'm making dinner tonight! No Chinese take-out for you two!" Jaylee announced pushing herself off the couch and running into the kitchen.

Sam, Dean, And Bobby sat in the living room for a while talking about what they had all missed in each other's lives that year.

"You boys can't go doing that again. You can't just leave in the middle of the night and never get in touch!" Bobby looked from Sam to Dean "I was worried but worst of all your sister was worried." Sam turned his eyes to the ground. "Shes just been getting over ya'll being gone, she hasn't cried over you two in weeks."

Dean looked to Bobby "We're sorry Bobby we-" He was cut off "I ain't the one who needs apologizing to" He looked at the door leading to the kitchen where Jaylee was cooking.

Dean understood and got up signaling Sam to stay in the living room.

Jaylee was in front of the stove stirring a reddish sauce and kicking the oven shut. Dean thought about how much she had changed in a year. Her long brown hair and been replaced by drastically short, pitch black hair, which was shaved at the sides with two small braids and mowhawked at the top. Her face was now adjourned with piercings. She had one in her brow and two on her nose. Her ears were gauged and two black swirled earrings stuck out of them. Her wardrobe which used to consist of baggy t-shirts, pants that were two sizes to big for her and a pair of running shoes was now replaced. She wore a blue AC/DC tank top, tight black jeans with a bullet belt and a pair of dark military boots on her feet, which he guessed used to belong to bobby.

She had toughened up so much and so fast on the outside, but by how she greeted Sam and him he knew she was still his baby sister and not so imposter.

"Hey!" She called breaking his thoughts.

"What" He said annoyed

"Woah I just asked if you could pass me the pepper, it's on the table behind you." she laughed.

Dean turned and grabbed the shaker with the large "P" painted on it. He tossed it to her and walked to the counter sitting on one of the stools.

"I'm- I'm sorry Jay" Dean said eyes on Jaylee. she stopped what she was doing, sighed, then went back to mixing spices to the sauce.

"I've gotten over it" She spoke after a moment. "This life...I know what comes with having hunters in the family. It hurts for me to think this way but If I lost Sam, you, or Bobby I could accept it. This last year has proved that." She stopped and took a breath.

Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard. His baby sister, his innocent sister was ready to accept death. He wanted her to mourn, be normal not numb. She was becoming the one thing he had hoped and prayed she wouldn't...She was becoming him.


	2. Well That Was Uneventful

After dinner Sam helped Jaylee do dishes. She washed, he dried. Sam broke the silence after awhile.

"So what's with the new look?" Sam asked. She smiled and handed him another plate.

"People change Sam, grow" She answered eyes on the plate she had been scrubbing. "Why? You think I look stupid?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I don't think you look stupid. You look so grown up." Sam nudged her shoulder and Jaylee grinned. She was so happy she wouldn't have to worry anymore. She could focus on work and school without the little voice in the back of her mind constantly asking, _"Where are they?"_

Sam and Jaylee finished with the dishes and moved to the living room plopping down on the couch by Dean.

"So what are our plans for this weekend?" Dean asked a huge smile on his face.

Jaylee frowned "Uhm…. I have work."

Dean made a face. "Work? Our fist weekend back and you have work?" He asked annoyed.

Jaylee thought for a moment. "I guess I could tell Jack I am sick." Bobby gave her a disapproving look. "What? They just got back! Plus jack won't miss me for a day." She gave him a smile and he sighed. Jack was short for Jackson. Jackson owned the hardware store in town and after much convincing from Bobby that she was a good worker he hired her. She had been working there for 4 months and hadn't taken a single sick day. With both him and Lou there she figured they would survive 2 or 3 days without her.

"Nice! We can cause chaos!" said Dean bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Not tonight though." Jaylee interrupted "I am wiped."

Dean frowned "Seriously?"

Jaylee nodded. She got up, hugged all her boys, and headed off to bed.

Jaylee was awoken by the weight of someone laying on the bed beside her. She turned to face them.

"Dean?" She saw his green eyes in the light that came through the window.

"Yeah." He whispered "Sorry I woke you up." She shook her head "No problem. Something wrong?"

"No" He answered, "Sam is just snoring really loud and the couch is not comfy."

Jaylee understood. "Well I'm awake now….tell me bout some of your hunts maybe it will help me fall back asleep."

"Ok" He agreed

He told her about two teens he had saved from a possessed doll and a woman who had become a vampire. He told her about a old man Elroy and his dog Conrad who had sniffed out a spirit in an animal shelter. He then got to a person whose story stuck in her head.

While on a normal hunt Sam and Dean found a series of books that told their entire life story. They went to the publisher looking for the author 'Carver Edlund' and found that it was in fact only a pen name. They pleaded with the publisher to tell then his real name and after a bit she caved and told them his name was Chuck Shurley. He did not know that Sam and Dean were real until they found out about the novels and sought him out. He didn't believe them at first slamming the door in their faces several times. They finally proved who they were when they told him their last name which wasn't in the books. Chuck was surprised at first saying "Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god." To which Sam replied "You're not a god" But Chuck didn't believe him and went on a spiel about how sorry he was that he was such a "A cruel, cruel, capricious god" and he was horrible for putting them through everything that had happened. After talking to The angel Castiel they found out he was a prophet of the lord which meant he could see the future.

"He sounds.." She yawned "Pretty awesome."

Dean stretched "Yeah but not at first" but Jaylee was already out cold. Dean closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep too.

Jaylee woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh no" She tried to get out of her bed but she was tangled in her blankets. "Shit!"

Sam came barreling through the door and jumped flying on to her bed pinning her underneath him. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugh…mpft…sammhhh….you…..ahhhh" She tried to talk but she was buried underneath her comforter and Sam was on top of that. Ever since she could remember Sam had been doing this. They had been gone for so long she had forgotten about the routine.

She shoved him off the bed and he landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. She laughed and moved to the side of the bed peeking her head over. Sam was sprawled on the floor and frown on his face.

"Sorry" she said "A girls gotta breathe!"

"That hurt you jerk!" he fake whined

"Stop being a little bitch!" She spoke back to him. "Now go I gotta get dressed"

Sam got up still whining and complaining about a sore butt.

Jaylee grabbed he favorite tank top. It had a quote that she was in love with printed in black across the army green material that quote said "What is hidden in the snow, comes forth in the thaw." She grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans and her trusty bullet belt before slipping her boots on and walking down stairs.

She braided the strands of hair that fell on either side of her head and grabbed the hair gel out of her bag.

"Girl! How many times I gotta tell you not to fix your hair in the dining room!" Bobby yelled from his office.

Jaylee ignored him continuing to run her fingers up and through her hair. Sam and Dean were seated at the table. Sam was on his laptop reading the local papers and Dean sat eyes trained on Jaylee.

She looked up noticing him.

"What?" She questioned. "He's hungry" Sam answered for him. Dean nodded.

Jaylee sighed and turned on her heel towards the kitchen.

"You're lucky I'm hungry."

She prepared Pancakes and turkey bacon making sure to burn the bacon a bit for the boys. She also made two small fruit bowls for Sam and her adding extra grapes for the both of them. Dean practically inhaled his food rushing back to the kitchen for seconds.

"NEVER STOP COOKING US FOOD!" He yelled from the kitchen.

After breakfast they watched the news and let the food settle especially in Dean stomach which emitted a small growl every now and then. They decided after a bit to go into town and see a movie, hang out then, get some lunch. Bobby opted out saying he was tired and had things to do around the house, but Jaylee knew it was because he had a huge crush on the waitress in Keke's diner and he had made an ass out of himself the last time they had visited.

Walking outside Jaylee smiled. "Baby!" She cooed. She was talking to Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. The car she had first driven. She remembered being 10 sitting on Dean's lap steering while he worked the pedals.

"I missed you!" She hopped in the backseat looking for her necklace she had left tied to the back of Dean's headrest. She untied the small necklace and put it on. She had tied it there 2 days before the boys had left not thinking she wouldn't get it back for another year.

Dean started the car and loud classic rock filled the cabin with good feelings. Jaylee told Sam to roll his window down and he did letting the warm spring air rush in. Deans phone rang a low guitar riff played. Dean held the wheel with one hand while he reached into his pocket to get the phone.

"Hello….what's wrong?" Deans brow wrinkled and he looked around. "What do you mean? Calm down!"

Then Dean slammed on the breaks. Jaylee flew into the back of Sam's seat.

"What the hell!" Jaylee yelled "Dean are you crazy you could have-" But she stopped.

Standing in the middle of the road was a man. He looked up distressed, his face unshaven and his clothes wrinkled. Sam and Dean were out of the car in seconds. Jaylee sat up and pushed the front seat up so she could get out of the car. The man was now looking around and chatting nervously with Dean.

"Okay, We'll go back to bobby's and figure it out. Just calm down" She heard Dean tell him. Jaylee didn't understand what was happening. This man had appeared out of thin air, and Sam and Dean ran up to him without hesitation.

"I don't understand I was at home and I saw you guys getting into a car crash over by that tree and now I'm here" The man spoke.

It hit Jaylee then. This was Chuck the prophet.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey readers!**

**It's Jaimee here! Just here to say thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! **

**I will update as much as possible but will probaby have a chapter up once a week and at most once every 2 weeks because of school!**

**If you have ANY questions feel free to ask and I will answer them best I can!**

**Again thank you! :)**


	4. Get outta my head!

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 3! I don't know how I feel about it but didn't wanna make you guys wait so here it is! If there is anything you think I should clear up or change feel free to tell me! I do need an editor! ;))**

* * *

><p>Dean told everyone to get in the car climbing in behind them. He flipped the car around speeding back to the scrap yard. Jaylee just stared at Chuck. He was whimpering and crying, this was the guy she thought was badass, she thought he'd at least be taller. Dean sure sucked at descriptions. Dean tore into Bobby's garage rushing everyone out of the car. He told Jaylee to go upstairs while they talked. No way in hell she was about to miss this drama. She pretended to walk up the stairs but crept back down as soon as the boys were out of sight. She sat on the other side of Bobby's office ear pressed firmly against the door.<p>

"Bobby it has gotta be him" Sam spoke.

"Chucks story fits the MO almost to a tee" Bobby answered.

"Whose MO?" Squeaked Chuck

Dean Sighed "A demon named Pyro. He's the prince of falsehood and lies. He has been giving people false visions and in your case sending you to the scene making you believe it's real. Guess he didn't expect us to be driving by this particular area."

"We've been after him for months" Sam said an irritation in his voice. "After the last victim he didn't follow his usual 3 day pattern and we thought he was finally tired...guess not."

"Well lets just research a bit see if there are any cases we have missed in the last month." Bobby spoke.

The day was spent with noses in books and eyes glued to computer screens. After a couple hours of research and no new info the boys took a break ordering a pizza from the local pizza parlor.

Jaylee eyed Chuck who was still in a daze and laughed when he tried to take a bite of pizza and ended up shoving it into his nose. Dean, Sam, and Bobby went back into the study leaving Jaylee and Chuck in the living room. She could see he was dozing off and she poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! You can sleep in my room I'll set you up a bed."

Chuck nodded and waited as she told the boys.

"Dudes had a long day just grab all those ugly blankets out of the closet they're comfy enough right?" Dean told her.

She nodded and hugged them all mine as well head off to bed too, with this case she knew she would be getting little sleep in the coming days. She prepared Chucks make-shift bed and hunkered down herself falling into a restless sleep.

_Jaylee was in the front seat of the impala driving fast down an empty dirt road. The only light for miles came from the headlights that guided her down the long stretch of road. She saw a turn off and took it until it brought her to a house. She knew for some reason she needed to go inside. She threw the car in park not bothering to turn it off and booked it inside. She fumbled around until she found a light switch and as soon as she turned it on she wished she never had. There, lying in the living room sprawled out in two huge pools of blood were Sam and Dean. She tried running but it was as if she was made of stone. She screamed until her throat burned and all the air had left her lungs….._

Jaylee shot up cold sweat running down her face. She felt around the wall behind her till she found the switch, she clicked it on. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw her bedroom door was opened a bit. She got out of bed and walked slowly towards her bedroom door. She could hear footsteps padding up and down the darkened hallway. She looked behind her to see if Chuck was still asleep. He wasn't there, the blankets were piled near the side of her bed.

"Well that explains a few things." She thought

Jaylee opened the door and called into the darkness. "Chuck…?"

The footsteps stopped. "Yeah." He spoke back to her.

"You okay?" she asked. She walked out into the hall and flipped on the light switch.

Chuck was standing at the end of the hall hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes.

"I saw your dream you know." It took Jaylee a second. "The one I just had? How do you even know it was a dream?"

He shook his head. "I could see out of you eyes unlike visions where I am just a bystander. I got up to pee and it hit me like I was the one dreaming."

"Come on." Jaylee walked to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to sleep or at least lay down." Chuck nodded and padded along behind her. They stayed up talking for a little while before sleep got the best of them both. Neither woke again till morning.

When Jaylee woke up in the morning something felt weird. The house was quiet, really quiet. She sat up and listened for any noise at all. Nothing, dead silence. Chucks bed was empty, blankets folded neatly on the chair in the corner. She got out of bed and made her way out of her room and into the hallway.

"Hello!" she called. "Boys?" No reply. Usually one of them would call back letting her know that they were home.

She walked down the hall and walked down the stairs. The house was dark even for a cloudy day it was dark. Now her panic mode set in. Even if they were in Bobby's study doing research they would leave a light on or something.

"Boys seriously if you're here tell me, this isn't funny" her voice shook.

She ran across the living room to the front window. The car was there. Now she really started freaking out.

"BOYS!" She was frantic.

Then a noise. A crash came from the kitchen. Jaylee spun and stared at the kitchen door. She slowly walked towards the door. She could hear someone moving around. She pushed the door open and standing in the kitchen were all her boys. They were cooking and making a HUGE mess.

"Guys?" she spoke.

Dean jumped and turned to face her. "No, get out! This is supposed to a surprise!"

"Why" She asked and Sam burst out laughing. "Told you she wouldn't remember! She hasn't in years!" He was still giggling, Jaylee was still confused. "Your birthday girl!" Bobby reminded her. She laughed "Oh my god is that today?" Jaylee hadn't remembered her own birthday since she turned 15 that's when she just gave up caring about it.

She walked over to Dean and hugged him tight. "Thank you for remembering for me Dean."

"You're welcome! Now leave so we can continue!" He spun her around, patted her butt with the spatula, and pushed her towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, and take Chuck he's not helping the effort here!"

Jaylee laughed and nodded for Chuck to follow her. They decided to take a walk incase Dean set the kitchen on fire, they were safer outside.

"So about last night" Jaylee started but Chuck let out a groan. "Can we not….it was creepy I don't wanna talk about it." But Jaylee wasn't about to let him go. "No, I wanna know how you saw it…I mean you are staying in my house and you can get in my head that's a big No No."

Chuck looked scared but spoke again. "I don't know. You're the first person this has ever happened with and it scares the shit out of me." He took a breath. "Visions are bad enough as is. I can't deal with being in my head let alone someone else's." Jaylee hadn't realized just how much Chuck hated seeing the things he did. She felt so sorry for him. He had shared her worst fear, he felt everything she did. In some way she felt they were….connected.


	5. Authors Note Part 2

**HEY GUYS! **

**So here are a few little things to answer questions I've been getting.**

**Jaylee is 18 now as you know she just had her birthday in the last chapter.**

**She is a senior in high school and will graduate in 3 months.**

**Her high school is currently on spring break.**

**So for those of you who asked here you go!**

**Next chapter will be up with in the next few days. Monday at the latest.**

**Love ya!**

**Jaimee**


	6. Getting old and all that demon junk!

When they returned from their walk Chuck and Jaylee were greeted with a large stack of perfectly cooked chocolate chip pancakes, huge bowl of fruit, scrambled eggs, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Wow" Jaylee said in disbelief. For not ever cooking they had done amazingly. "Well done guys." Dean had a huge smile on his face which was covered in flour. Seemed so cliché, but Jaylee loved it. She hugged them all and grabbed a plate filling it with all the delicious food set before her.

They feasted that morning filling themselves to the brim. "Happy Birthday Jaylee." Sam pulled a present out from under his chair and handed it across the table. Jaylee smiled and unwrapped the small gift. Sam had bought her a beautiful black ring with "Winchester" engraved on the inside. "Sam…this is beautiful!" She slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. "Closest to the heart." Jaylee nodded, "Yep." Bobby stood now and walked to the hall closet pulling out a medium sized bag from inside. "Here, saw you looking at it." She took the bag from him and pulled the tissue paper out of it. Inside was a leather jacket she had been drooling over for months but never had enough cash to buy.

"Bobby you shouldn't have! This must have cost you an arm and a leg!" He just smiled.

"MY TURN!" Yelled Dean. He ran excitedly over to his bag digging around for a minute or two. Last year Dean had gotten her a hula girl bobble head so she didn't expect much. He returned with a box about the size of her hand.

"Here, you better like it took a lot to get." Jaylee unwrapped the box and almost broke down. Inside was their mother's birthstone necklace. A blue topaz hanging on a silver chain. She looked up at Dean trying not to cry.

"Dean where did you get this?" A few tears slipped from her eyes down her cheeks. "Bobby had it stored away for you since mom passed. We were just waiting for the right time." She remembered her mother wearing it and the fascination she had with it. She couldn't picture her mother without it. She jumped up and hugged Dean with all the might she had.

"Thank you Dean, thank you so much!" She sat there with him hugging him. "You're welcome." He spoke into her shoulder.

She sat back and wiped her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me." He shook his head "I have some idea."

Dean took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She adjusted it for a moment moving the clasp to the bottom instead of behind her neck like one would wear it.

"Why do you do that with your necklaces?" Asked Sam. "Because it means someone's thinking of you and I'd like to think, at this moment, it's mom" She answered. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Yeah she probably is thinking of you Jay" said Dean softly.

Jaylee tried to collect the dishes but Sam slapped her hand away, told her to sit down, and did it himself. As Sam did the dishes Dean and Bobby decided to go out to the garage, which reminded Jaylee that she needed to call Jack to find out her work schedule for the upcoming week. Chuck and Jaylee sat quietly the awkwardness filling the dining room. Jaylee had no idea what she was supposed to do about Chuck. She shouldn't feel like her was her responsibility but after last night she did. She wasn't a hunter but she let this case affect her as if she was.

Something snapped Jaylee out of her thoughts. Chuck was clutching his head and cursing loudly.

"Whats wrong! Hey listen to me! How can I help?" She was frantic she didn't know what to do. "Vision….it…it's a bad one!" Then he passed out.

_Chuck and Jaylee were in a room castle like, large. They were lying on a canopy bed with dark blue sheets. To their right were double doors opened where the wind was coming in. It was warm and smelled like salt so Chuck guessed they were close to the ocean. He felt Jaylee stir next to him so he turned to face her._

"_Hey" She spoke "How'd you sleep?" He shrugged "Uhm….okay I guess." _

_She smiled and sat up stretching, taking in the room around her. _

"_Sure was nice of Cas to do this for us after everything that's happened." _

_He didn't know what she was talking about but he simply nodded and smiled. "Yeah he's uhm real nice."_

"_Yeah I mean it's been a rough few months with the funerals, selling the scrap yard, getting some of their stuff sold, I really needed this."_

"_Wait selling the scrap yard? Funerals?" It couldn't be what he thought it was._

"_Yes Chuck selling things, funerals, it's what you do when people die. You don't keep all their things it's not healthy hunny. Where's your head at?"She hugged him and gave him a smile._

_It did mean what he thought it meant. Sam, Dean, and Bobby were dead._

"_How are you so calm?"Chuck asked. Her brothers were dead….the man who had raised her from the age of 4 was gone. Never coming back. Done._

"_Chuck, we talked about this. I have been prepared for awhile now. its inevitable hunters don't live for long." A small smile played on her lips. What happened?_

Chuck sprung up breath fast and sweating. He was on the couch Sam and Jaylee hovering above him. Jaylee pushed him back down and placed a wash rag on his forehead. "Hey just lay down. You'll be fine." His eyes went from Jaylee to Sam and back. Was this vision real or was it Pyro? He couldn't believe this could be real; Jaylee loved her boys too much.

"Sam can you grab him some water or juice?" "Sure" He slid out of the room leaving the two of them sitting on the couch. Chuck couldn't stop staring at Jaylee. There's no way she could ever act like she did in his vision. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her, analyzing her face.

"Hey Jaylee" She turned to face Chuck her full attention on him. "H…how would you feel if, you know something ever happened to the boys or Bobby?" He could see her processing the thought for a minute then without a word she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"_Shit" _He thought _"I crossed a line. I shouldn't have said anything"_

After a few minutes Chuck heard the kitchen door swing open again. Jaylee stood in the doorway a glass of juice in her hand. She walked back over to the couch and sat at Chuck's feet. She handed the glass to him and he took it bringing it to his lips. She took a breath and started with "There's something you need to know before I answer…This life…it's not one many people survive. Hunters risk their bodies, lives, souls every. single. day." She paused to look at him. He nodded and she continued "I would be okay; I mean I could go on living without them. I've told Dean that. Sure it would hurt at first, but this life is pain each and every day. I know they could leave at any moment and never comeback. But Chuck I am stronger than anyone thinks I am."

She wasn't looking at him now; she was looking at the front window. Outside was Sam sitting against the Impala a book in one hand and a beer in the other. He looked up and waved a huge smile on his face. Jaylee waved back but she didn't look very happy. She looked lost, eyes glazed over, hand still raised even though Sam had returned his attention to his book.

A high pitched ring broke Jaylee from her thoughts. It was her cell phone. She reached into her pocket grabbed and answered it in one quick motion.

"Hello?" "What do you mean? No I get it th…that's fine Jack. Thanks for calling…you too…bye"

Jaylee sighed and let her head fall against the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Chuck sat up fully now sliding over till he was next to Jaylee.

"Well I got laid off. One of Jack's friends really needed a job and he can't afford to pay 3 people" she let out a long sigh "I mean I didn't love working there but the pay was really good…I guess it's just my kicker in the bad weekend we are all having."

"Yeah guess so." That awkward silence that always seemed to creep up on them both was back again creating a friction in the air.

"What am I even complaining about? My situation really even that bad compared.." her sentence faded out her eyes landing on his. He let out a tired laugh "It's okay to talk about it's not fight club or anything." That got a laugh out of her. "Okay it's not as bad as the whole "Pyro" thing" she started laughing again for what reason? Neither of them knew. They sat both laughing now seemingly unaware this would be the last time they'd be happy for a long time.


	7. AUTHORS NOT DON'T GET TO EXCITED

**Hey guys! **

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have been working on my junior research paper and you know how much those suck!**

**I should have the next chapter up within the next week so hold tight ladies...and gents?**

**And let me tell you the story is about to get exciting...**

**:) **

**-Jaimee**


End file.
